It wasnt Consensual
by Crzy-Insane-Mental-Cyco-Teen
Summary: Jack was raped by the master during the year that never was. Now hes stuck with a timelord baby thats possibly also immortal. As jack trys to decide, with hormones and stress confusing him, ianto doesnt know what to do. He doesnt like the idea of abortion but he doesnt want to force jack through something. Chap 2 is up peeps.
1. Proof positive

**Pairings: Jack/Ianto,Gwen/Rhys, Owen/Tosh, OC/Tosh(brief), Master/Jack(rape, one sided, sorta)**

**Rating: M for all of the rape mention, T and K+ for the whole thing.**

**Characters: Jack, Ianto, Gwen,Owen, tosh, rhys, Master, Doctor, francine, martha, tish**

**Other Characters: David**

**Beta:charotteicewolf77**

**Summary: Just as Jacks getting his life back together he finds out that he's four months pregnant with a time lord baby. And the only time it could've happened is during TYTNW when he was at the masters mercy. Ianto is shocked, but decides he has to be there for jack during a weak and vulnerable time for him.**

**Setting: Three days after sleeper agent in season two. November.**

**A/N: So, i hope you like this. I've read some of the mpreg storys out there and i think you'll like this one a lot. Please reveiw. Enjoy. thanks to my beta charlotteicewolf77 by the way. XD**

Jack sat nervously on the edge of his desk, waiting for what seemed like hours but was actually minutes.

Finally the cog door rolled open and Owen stepped out, with quirked eyebrow and his hands on his hips. Jack bounded down from his office, making owen flinch.

"God jack what wrong with you?!" He asked.

"I think i'm pregnant. I need you to run some scans."

"Bloody hell...alright well calm down... But why dont we go up to you office and down to your bunker to discuss this, yeah? You've got a sitting room down there right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, you go ahead i'll make us both a cup of tea. Okay?" Owen asked.

"Okay...sure...thanks owen..." jack mumbled, going upstairs to wait.

Owen made the tea while thinking about whether or not jack had presented any signs of pregnancy or of odd behavior the last few months._ 'Well he's been to himself most of the time. He doesnt even talk to Ianto very often anymore. Or gwen. But that might be a result of us practically ignoring him...because he left...what if, no, it couldnt possibly, but maybe...since he so panicked maybe its not iantos...no, couldnt be...oh well i'll find out later_.'

He picked up the boiling kettle as it started to wheeze, poured the steaming water into the mugs, put the tea bags in, tipped some sugar in, picked up the mugs and went back to jacks office, climbing down to the bunker.

He handed jack his mug, setting his own mug down on the coffee table. "Thanks owen." Jack said quietly.

"No problem." He said. "Now tell me about this. Do you know for sure?"

"No. Almost positive though...i would have gotten a test if it wasnt so damn embarrassing. I just need to know if i'm right, and if so, how far along."

"Jack...do you think that its been conceived while you were away?" Owen asked rather softly. Jack nodded.

"I hope not...i really really hope not." Jack murmered.

"Alright...i'll go get the stuff i need. Theres a hand held scanner i've got that can tell me everything i need to know. Okay? You just stay here and drink that." Owen said with an almost gentle tone.

"Okay. Owen, thank you...for not freaking out on me, or running out the door."

"I've seen odder mate, this is torchwood after all." He said, before going up and into th main hub. He grabbed what he needed and went back down to the bunker.

* * *

"Positive." Owen said after a few minutes.

"How far?"

"Sorry jack...really sorry but...four months. So its not iantos. Can you tell me whos it is? Coz it has two hearts." Jack took in a sharp breath as he said 'two hearts'. Owen cringed visibly at seing tears running silently down jacks cheeks.

"Oh god...i almost had my life back together..." jack whispered, owen caught it even though it was barely audible. "Its...a time lords...no. Its not the doctors. A different time lord."

"Okay. Whats the circumstances?"

"Lets...lets just say that it wasnt...consensual..."

"You mean...rape?" Owen asked, his voice slightly higher than usual.

"...Y-yes." Jack stuttered, his hands were shaking violently. "R-rape, owen."

They heard something clatter out side the office above them. "I'll go take care of it jack. You stay here."

"Kay."

Owen went out of the bunker and walked to the door way to find ianto standing there. "Okay, how much did you here tea boy?"

"Enough. Is he okay?"

"Actually, no hes not. Hes about as okay as someone who just got hit by a bus."

"You know what. Why dont we both focas on jack instead of each other okay?"

"Good idea. Now what are we gonna do? I mean hes not exactly in a fit state you know. I bet he'll want to get rid of it. I dont like the idea of a miscarraige, even on the given circumstances."

"Yeah. Its not a good idea. Hes not in a great mental state to have one done either."

"I know. Come on. He'll wonder where i'm at." They both ventured down to the bunker.

"Ianto, how much did you hear?" Jack asked worrily.

"Too much." He said. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?"

"Sorry stupid question." He sat beside jack and wrapped his arms around him. Owen sat across from them on the arm chair.

"So, why dont you take a bit to think over your options jack?"

"I dont want it."

"Take a few days. Think this over." Ianto murmered inyo his ear. He sighed.

"I cant..i just i dont think id be able to do it."

"Is there someone you can call? The doctor? Coz you said he was the last, and since the other timelords dead...You've got the chance to save a species."

"Owen..."

"Jack...i will have to call martha and get her to tell him. He deserves it to at least know."

"Fine, call her. I dont want to do it myself..."

"Alright."

**A/N: Hello again. Soooo i'll make another post soon. My beta has yet to confirm my connection so all mistakes are mine. I LOVE reveiws, good and bad. I need feed back. I posted this early for you guys.**


	2. Getting a doctor

The doctor materialized in the same spot on the plazza in cardiff as he always did. He, amy, and rory stepped out along with a young miss martha jones who practically flew to the invisible lift, running so fast.

"Well come on slow pokes! Jacks waitin!" .

"Alright alright martha."

"I like her." Amy said.

"Well you would." Rory said.

"Oi. Watch it centurian." Amy said.

"So, who is Jack?"

"An old friend. Companion, more like. Saved my life quite a few times...he...got left behind...i'll never do that again. Never."

"Why are we here if he got left behind!" Rory said.

"Because hes my friend. Come on." The lift desended as soon as they stepped on.

* * *

Jack started to sob as soon as owen left the room. Small, breathy sobs that wracked his entire frame.

ianto sighed. he remembered when Rhionnon had had a surprise pregnancy...she'd been devasted..and hers was consensual. He couldn't begin to imagine how horrid jack must be feeling... '_Well i'll just have to be there for him...he doesnt have anyone else...'_ he thought as he wrapped his arms around jack and pulled him close. He let jack sob into his shirt, jack was hugging him tightly, like if he let go for just a split second he would run. His sobs turned into small hiccups. "Jack sweetheart you've gotta let them in."

Jack pushed some buttons in and burrowed into him. "Just, dont let go when they come?"

"Of course. Only when you ask." He said, smoothing back jacks brown fringe.

"Thank you yan."

"No problem gariad."

"Mmm" he hummed. He was exausted, and He started to doze off.

The doctor stepped off the platform as martha, who had jumped the last few feet after leering at them, walked down a hall way and turned a corner.

"Aww that's just adorable. So what'd you two need then? And the last I heard it was just dabbling. Now sweet stuff yeah?"

"You could say that... And well during the year that never was jack was...raped...and...hes...pregnant. A timelord baby too. Or timelady. I should say.

"Oh my god! Well he has to keep it. He knows that right? Ianto...?"

"Martha, you've got to understand that well...I think hormones play into it too but jacks not in the best mind state right now...I think he knows he has to but he also thinks he cant take care of it...my sister had one off a one night stand and she thought shed not be able to love it like she should...I think its the same with jack." Ianto explained the best he could.

"Do you think he'll come to his senses?"

"I don't think he'll be able to kill it. he wont want to in the end."

"Well this isn't good." The doctor said from the doorway.

"Oh do you think?" Ianto said sarcastically and sharply.

"Oi." The doctor said.

"sorry he can be a bit slow from time to time." Martha said.

"Oh well we'll have to persuade him to keep it then."

"Why, are you getting involved?" Rory asked. "Why do you, always, get in involved?"

"Because, centurion, that is my job." She replied. "And anyone who works here,(she made a big gesture), saving the world from under our noses, deserves a bit of happiness." She said.

"Yeah...well I guess your right..."

"Oh stop pouting."

"No thanks amy."

"Yes, back on topic then, how can we do this?"

"well ianto, you need to try first."

* * *

End of this chapter...

**Sorry it was soooooo short. New one soon. Really really soon, probably today or tomorrow. Just wanted to get something up. Sorry I had a bit of a holiday on my writing there. Love reveiws**

**Gariad=sweetheart**


	3. I'll think about it

Jack woke at about five in the morning and darted to the bathroom, continuing by heaving and retching into the toilet, one arm clutching his stomach, the other holding him up. ianto walked over to him, rubbing his back in small circles until it stopped. When it did jack wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, sagging against him and panting. ianto handed him a glass of water which he gulped down greedily. He moved his hand down to jacks stomach and started to rub gently. They went back to bed once jack had finished the water.

* * *

Ianto smiled as he was the first to wake in the morning. He kissed jack lightly to wake him up. "Hey, feeling better?" he asked as he was met with two bleary, sleepy silver blue eyes.

"Yeah." murmered

"Good."

They both showered, got dressed and had breakfast, before climbing into Iantos car amd heading to work.

Neither spoke a word about the baby.

* * *

Jack went to his office and ianto went to his work station. They both had loads of paper work...

After a while ianto went up to the office. "Hey jack?" He said after entering without knocking.

"yeah yan?"

"Why don't you want to keep it?"

He sighed, moved to the couch and motioned for ianto to sit beside him. "I don't think that I could love it yan...with it reminding me of him, all the things he did to me, to Martha's family and the doctor."

"Jack, come on. You'll love her all the same. I've seen you with david and mica, your brilliant with kids. And she wont remind you of him. If anything, since your bringing her up, she'll remind you of yourself and the doctor. You would be amazing jack."

"Ianto, I've had a kid before. She hates me because I'm immortal."

"Well this one will be an ageless time lady jack. She wont care if you don't age."

""Well, i'll think Ianto. I'll think." Jack said after a pause.

"That's all I ask." Ianto replied lovingly.

"Did you say she? And lady?" Jack asked.

"Yes. jack, I did. Its a girl." Ianto said with a fond smile

"thought you said so." jack said. Ianto chuckled.

At noon they had rift alert. "Jack, rift spike. Human. Not big like johns though. I think She or he just got sucked through. Here let me pull up the CCTV footage. There";

_._

_"What the Fuck?!" said a woman with short red hair, curly and thin. She wore a lab coat short balck cargo shorts and combat boot along with a really low cut shirt with a 51st century symbol on it._

_ She groaned frustration. "God damned boeshane! Nothin ever goes right! Ah well. Better start lookin for some bleedin sense of where the fuck im at."_

_She walked down the path. _

_._

Then the feed cut. "Okay team lets go."

Everyone climbed into the suv and sped towards that little walking area that their red head was in.

Jack and Ianto climbed out, the rest of the team following shortly behind them.

"Hey! hey!" Jack shouted. She stopped and turned. "Yeah mate what ya need? Oh god... jack bloody Rider. We meet again. remember? I treated you when you fell of your roof? You were twelve?"

"Sorry. No I don't...but I fell off lots of roofs when I was twelve..."

"Yeah..I know.." the team giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"Come with us. You can help Owen with some things."

"Oh brilliant. Helpin 21st century primitives. Its like the bloody stone age here."

"Oi!" The whole team protested. Jack just laughed.

"You get used to it." He informed her. Its actually quite nice here."

"Oh is that bloody hart here as well?"

" Nope."

"Brilliant."

"Why does she have a British accent jack?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah why is that umm?

"Nioka, and I'm from a British colony, working in boeshane."

"well nice to meet you Niaoka."

"Yeah.. you two jack."

"who else thinks jacks last name is weird?" Owen said childishly suddenly, raising his hand. The team laughed at their friend. There was a thud from behind them and they turned, seeing a blonde girl in black cargo pants that were baggy, high heel combat boots, and a low cut white V-neck tank top who had definitely not been there before

"Lexi?"

"Jack!" She squeaked loudly, running to him and jumping on him. she laughed.

"Whos this?" Ianto asked quietly.

"Guys, this is lexi. My best friend." He explained as she jumped down.

"Oh god its good to see you jack!" She hugged him tightly. Jack laughed,

" good to see you too." jack chuckled.

* * *

As Owen showed Niaoka and lexi around jack and ianto talked upstairs in jacks office.

"So, where are they going to stay?"

"I was thinking lexi and Niaoka could share a house. maybe the one next door that's for sale.. I'm thinking of buying it for them."

"that would be nice. hey, why don't you go over there today with them? See if they like it?"

"Okay." Jack said with a nod. Ianto kissed him softly before heading to the door way. "I've got papers to do, see you in a bit. Oh, and the doctors going mad with boredom in the hub. what should I have him do?"

"Ummm... Tell him to talk to tosh. she's too shy to go up and tell him about everything she wants to ask him about."

"Okay. See you."

"Love you." jack said, ianto stopped dead. jack just gave him a small, shy smile.

He grinned. "I love you too jack."

* * *

After while jack sighed. he still didn't think he could keep it. Amy came in. "hey. whats wrong?"

"politics."

"clever. now whats going on jack?"

"I don't know what to do."

"hmm...well I think you should keep it because the doctor, your lover and your team all think youd be amazing at this kind of thing. So I recommend you do whats best be amazing Jack." She told him with a smile.

"I'll think."

"Good, jack."

"Thanks Amy."

"Your very welcome." She said, leaving.

* * *

Lexi smiled and came in.

"Hi." She said sweetly. "So would you know it, I heard that my best friend is up the duff. Weird huh?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah. Weird."

"what's even weirder though is that hes gonna let this beat him. I know him too well to think that can happen. But here he is, letting it happen."

Jack smirked. "Nice talk lexi. I'll think."

"That's all I want."

* * *

The doctor came in after while. He told jack how brilliant, and how good and smart this kid would be. And How as long as he raised her right she would be nothing like the master at all.

"Please jack, think about this. I don't want you to regret anything.

"I'll think doctor. Okay?"

"Okay. Great jack."


End file.
